Their Simply The Michaelis Children
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel's three children are taking on a challenge together to become the Queen's new watchdogs. Their on their biggest mission yet to save her when she gets abducted. They will encounter new friends, dark secrets, romance, and plenty of humor and chaos along their path as they try to solve the biggest case in England's history! SebCiel,ClaudeAlo,BardFinny,WillGrellmpreg
1. 1: The Rise of Huntly, Desiree, and Tyce

Their Simply The Michaelis Children

Sebastian and Ciel's three children are taking on the world together to become the Queen's new watchdogs. Their on their biggest mission yet to save her when she gets abducted. They will encounter new friends, dark secrets, romance, and plenty of humor and chaos along their path as they try to solve the biggest case in England's history!

_

Chapter 1: The Rise of Huntly, Desiree, and Tyce

It was a dark cold night, when three demons were lurking about. They were around the ages of 13. First of the bunch, Desiree Rachel Michaelis, the female, was skinny and short, and was definitely a clone of her mother figure, Ciel Phantomhive. She had long navy blue hair, big beautiful ocean blue eyes and long eyelashes, and pale skin. Second of the bunch, Tyce Finly Michaelis, one of the males, looked just like his father, Sebastian Michaelis. He was tall and skinny, with clean, shiny, well groomed black hair. He had deep red eyes and snow white skin. His twin brother, Huntly Vincent Michaelis, who was born about 10 minutes after him, looked just like him. The three were on a mission, a mission to save the queen of England. She had been kidnapped, and no one knew exactly who abducted her or where she was, so now they were searching. Their mother figure had fallen ill with a rare disease, and could no longer do cases for the queen, so they were her new employees in that particular department.

"Tyce, I hear something." Desiree whispered to her brother, the three tiptoed and backed up against a wall. Desiree looked up at the sky, and felt water pour on her face. "Ew!" she cried, not being able to help herself. Tyce and Huntly snickered, and tried not to burst out laughing. Their angry sister ran up the wall and did a back flip, landing safely like a cat as she reached the top of the tall building. She saw a male, about a year older than her. He would be called Lucian Wesley Faustus. He was very, very attractive. He had bundles of shining blonde hair, and vibrant golden eyes. He was a demon as well. Desiree knew him, but they never talked much. "What the bloody hell was that for?" she hissed as she wiped the water off with her sleeve. "I was rather bored, so I decided to come up here and wait for you." he smirked, and Desiree growled. "You... you..." she paused herself before she let a naughty word slip out. "I am trying to find the queen, and look, you have ruined my new dress." she crossed her wet arms, and he bursted out laughing. "Shush you idiot!" she cried, "You're going to wake everyone up and give away our whereabouts!" she rolled her eyes as he laughed harder, and she jumped off of the roof and onto the ground safely. The three teenagers sprinted along the foggy night streets of England.

"Should we check their home?" asked Huntly, his black hair falling over his eyes. Tyce and Desiree exchanged glances and they continued to sprint towards the home of the Undertaker and his only daughter, Mathilde Valentina. Mathilde was one of the strangest people the three siblings had ever came across. With long flowing silver hair down to her feet, a long black strapless dress, a black bow perched in her hair, no shoes, grey eyes, and skull earrings, she was a weird one. She was always energetic, but also laid back in a way. Her mother died shortly after she was born, leaving her with her bizzare father as someone to raise her. They walked inside slowly, since the door was wide open. Mathilde was writing something. "Cornelia Thorne." her father stated allowed as she jotted the words down onto paper. Her and her father paused in unison and turned to face the three demons.

"We have came to ask a favor of you, Mathilde." Desiree walked inside, her brothers following. "My baby girl has friends over, how sweet!" The Undertaker clapped his hands together, and Mathilde stood. "Yes?" she questioned, her hair long beautiful hair flowing swiftly as she ambled over to them. "We need you to predict our futures." Huntly continued for his sister, and Mathilde signaled them over. Mathilde got the power to predict futures accurately from her mother, it was a very powerful gift, and she used it wisely. She sat down next to her custom cauldron she had decorated and sighed softly. The Undertaker couldn't help but smile, he loved his daughter. They were best friends, and he was very proud of her and all of the accomplishments she had made recently. She poured in a few different mixtures and let smoke rise up, the liquid turned a soft brown color and she squealed excitedly. She grabbed a teacup from the cupboard behind her and filled it up. She took a drink and smiled in content. "Tea, father?" she questioned as she looked at her dad. "Of course dear," he grinned as she got another cup and filled it up, then handed it to him. The three siblings all raised their eyebrows.

He took a big drink and sighed with satisfaction. "It seems like your tea gets better everytime you make it love." he complimented. "Thank you father." she responded, and sat back down. "Tea?" she asked as she looked at her guests. "No thank you," they all stated in unison. "Anyways," she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes so she could think. "You are all getting yourselves into serious danger... the queen may not survive..." she concentrated harder, and finally spoke up again. "And your father may not last very long either. You and your family are in a hell lot of bloody trouble." she explained. They all three exchanged glances, their eyes wide with shock and jaws gaping. "We have to go home and tell father!" Huntly exclaimed, the other two of his siblings nodded and they ran out. "How rude," Mathilde mumbled.

Hi guys! i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, I know it's kind of short, but it was cute. Things will get longer and better, trust me. PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot! Ask any questions you want. Take a second and tell me what you think, what I need to work on, etc. I hope you liked it, love ya, bye!


	2. 2: Death

Their Simply The Michaelis Children

Sebastian and Ciel's three children are taking on the world together to become the Queen's new watchdogs. Their on their biggest mission yet to save her when she gets abducted. They will encounter new friends, dark secrets, romance, and plenty of humor and chaos along their path as they try to solve the biggest case in England's history!

Chapter 2: Death

The three children had finally arrived home, and they bumped into Finny and Bard's daughter Virginia. She spilled tea on herself and whimpered pitifully. Huntly's heart raced in his chest and he quickly took her hand. "Here, I will go help you get cleaned up." she smiled as he led her away. "He is so in love with her..." Tyce laughed and Desiree nodded in agreement. They then proceeded to go to upstairs. Downstairs in the bathroom, Huntly was helping Virginia get the tea out of her apron. She groaned, and looked down at the stain. "I can never do anything right, I will not make a very good servant." she frowned, and Huntly sighed. "Well, you are just beginning your job." Huntly looked at her and smiled slightly. She was definitely Finny's daughter, she looked just like him, just with the longer version of his hair. She had a personality like Bard though, determined, independant, and strong. Huntly had fallen in love with her, and kept that to himself for a while. He eventually told Tyce, who told Desiree, who told Sebastian, who told Ciel, who kept it a secret.

Virginia walked back out from the restroom and Huntly stared at himself in the mirror for a minute or two. Virginia screamed and Huntly immediately bolted out of the door. "Virginia?" he frowned deeply as he looked at her. "Their a-alive!" she squeaked and tossed her arms around Huntly tightly. "Who is alive?" he questioned. "Vincent and Rachel..." she whimpered and sobbed heavily into his shoulder. "They will do no harm," Huntly smiled as he stroked her hair. She looked up with beautiful blue eyes. "I'm scared." she whispered truthfully. "It is alright Virginia, I will protect you." Huntly announced in a soothing tone. "You promise?" she asked quickly, and he nodded. "Of course I promise." he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and she blushed. Finny sprinted inside from the garden, his eyes filled with tears, and some were already streaming down his face. "Sebastian!" he screeched. Sebastian ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"Yes?" he responded, and Finny led the butler outside. Huntly and Virginia followed along casually, and Virginia shrieked at the sight. Her father was dead, he had been stabbed to death. Her eyes welled with tears. Her hands were slapped over her mouth, and she backed away from the horrorous scence. Sebastian's face resembled pure shock as he lifted his corpse. "Who could have done such a horrible crime like this? ..." he smiled, then turned into Claude. Finny flinched, and whimpered. He began to stab him, and he squealed and fell dead immediately. Virginia ran full force at Claude, and Huntly quickly pushed her away and got ready for combat. Virginia, now officially an orphan, was crying into her dead mother's chest, which had no longer had a gentle beat. Mey Rin heard the commotion and headed downstairs, still holding a hot wet towel she was going to bring the young master. She saw Claude about to attack Huntly, and quickly slung the towel. It hit Claude in the face very hard, and it made him fall over, hit his head on the rough ground, and pass out.

Virginia shook, and dragged Finny's body, laying it beside her father's. Mey Rin whimpered sympathetically and went to Virginia's side to comfort her. Huntly could do nothing but watch. Then he began to wonder about his father. "Come on, take their bodies inside, and we will sort out a funeral for them, then we will search for my father." Huntly led them inside as they dragged the dead bodies. Upstairs, Desiree and Tyce were telling their mother about Mathilde's predictions. "She said the queen may not survive, and neither would father." Desiree explained. Ciel nodded, "Mathilde is a smart child." he smiled slightly. "Look after the Queen... I want to make sure she dies peacefully in her bed." Ciel managed to lean up and kiss Tyce and Desiree's cheeks. He laid back down. "I wonder where Huntly and your father are..." he mumbled.

"I will go search," Desiree quickly scurried out of the room and Tyce sat on the side of the bed. Ciel sighed and placed his tiny hand on the side of Tyce's pale face. "You look so much like your father." Ciel relaxed himself. Ciel was very sick. His skin was as white as it could possibly get, and his eye color wasn't as vibrant. He hadn't been out of bed for almost two whole years due to his condition. He missed being out and about. He was so lonely... it made him very unhappy. Tyce smiled, "I am his son," Tyce replied. Ciel's children brought joy into his life. He knew deep down that he was slowly dying, so he tried to make the most of what time he had left. "Sebastian..." Ciel stated aloud. There was no response for a moment, then he appeared in front of the bed. "Yes my love?" Sebastian manuevered to Ciel's side and looked down at him. "Could you go check on Virginia and see if she is doing her work?" he asked, and Sebastian nodded as he exited.

Another female entered the room. Nora, Mey Rin's adoptive daughter, brought Ciel some cold water to help his temperature. Ciel always had one, and it made him feel worse. Usually water helped cool him down. "Thank you," he smiled, and she nodded. Nora had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore an outfit similar to Mey Rin's, it was just a white version. She was beautiful, but quiet. She exited the room quickly, leaving Tyce and Ciel again. There was a knock downstairs, and Ciel ignored it. Downstairs, Sebastian took Finny and Bard's bodies to another room upstairs and opened the door. He invited in Grell, William, William Jr, Lottie, Ellie, and Ronnie. Grell was holding his new one year old daughter, Genevieve, or Gennie. Grell was pregnant again, with what Mathilde predicted as another set of triplets. Life was getting more hectic for poor William. The first set of triplets were now about 15-16 years old, which was slightly useful. He always had Ellie to help out with Gennie. Gennie had black hair and green eyes, a strange, but beautiful combination. "May I be of service to you?" Sebastian grinned...

_ Hey guys! I know it took _forever_ but it's finally here! I hope you enjoyed it, please take a second to review, it would mean the world to me w I love hearing what people think of my writing. Anyways, Rest in Peace Finny and Bard. Love all of my reviewers, my followers, my favoriters, and my readers all together! I hope you all have a great week! Free virtual cookies for you! Nom nom nom.


	3. 3: Brothers and Sisters

Their Simply The Michaelis Children

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel's three children are taking on the world together to become the Queen's new watchdogs. Their on their biggest mission yet to save her when she gets abducted. They will encounter new friends, dark secrets, romance, and plenty of humor and chaos along their path as they try to solve the biggest case in England's history!

* * *

Chapter 3: Brothers and Sisters

Desiree stroked Virginia's long blonde hair, put into a braid. "I miss my parents..." she whimpered. "If I could bring them back, I would. They are in a better place now." Desiree sighed, and stared off into the distance. Desiree wiped a tear away, feeling horrible for Virginia. She had a few problems of her own actually. She was carrying a baby. It was horrible luck, but it happened to her. Yes, her.

To make matters worse, It was Lucian's. He had sex with anyone and everyone. Desiree felt like a total idiot letting him talk her into it, but she couldn't change it now. She thought about abortion, but it hurt her heart. She had no clue about how far along she was, she guessed about 2 months. She still fit into her dresses, but it was a very tight fit. She knew her parents would be ashamed, but she decided to keep it to herself until the time was right.

It was so unexpected. She knew Ciel got pregnant around her age, so she decided she might as well tell him first. She wiped some of Virginia's tears away and allowed her to stand. "Take the day off to rest." she stood up, and Virginia nodded as she hugged her one last time. Desiree walked up the stairs, feeling a painful lump in her throat. She was so nervous and scared, emotions she never usually had.

She opened the door, and smiled at her mother who was reading some book. "Hello." Ciel smiled and patted the spot beside him. Desiree sat beside him and gulped. "Mother..." she didn't even know how to start. What could she say? She took in a deep breath. "I-I... I had sex... and I am pregnant..." she covered her face with her hands, feeling the tears coming. Ciel's eyes widened for a moment. "Who is the father?" he questioned. "L-Lucian!" she broke out into tears, and Ciel pulled her arms away from her face and wiped her tears.

"I can not change what you did, so do not feel as though I dislike you now. We must tell your father and Lucian." Ciel stated, and sighed weakly. "Sebastian.." he mumbled, his husband appearing before him instantly. "Hello beautiful." Sebastian kissed Ciel, then looked into Desiree's ocean blue eyes. "We must have a talk." Ciel sighed and looked up at Desiree. "I do not think I can do this." She took in a deep breath and looked at her father. "Father..." She choked on her tears.

"I am pregnant!" she whimpered pitifully, and looked off at the wall. "Lucian is the father." Ciel looked up at Sebastian, then back at his daughter. "I do not know what to say." Sebastian pushed his bangs out of his face and looked at his only daughter. "How could this happen? At your age? You are thirteen years old." Sebastian sighed deeply and looked over at Ciel. "I suppose we shall go through with this." Ciel nodded in agreement. Sebastian felt himself getting hotter, and he began to feel angry. "I am gonna rip his head off!" Sebastian hissed and flew out the window. Desiree's eyes widened and she jumped down, picking up the speed with her father.

Sebastian ran into Lucian on the street, and threw himself at him. "Father! Stop!" Desiree pushed Lucian away. "Stop! Stop, Stop!" she growled, and sighed. "This won't help anything..." she panted and looked into Lucians eyes, her hands coiled around her baby bump. Lucian nearly fainted. "No no no, no, this is not happening. I am out." He began to fly off, and Sebastian grabbed him violently. Lucian winced and tried to use all of his strength to push him off, but Sebastian was extremely strong. "Desiree, go home." Sebastian's eyes turned totally black as he glared deep into Lucian's eyes. Desiree had never seen that happen, so she headed home quickly.

"Listen. You will be here for my daughter and your child. If you dare harm her or the child, or try to leave them, I will make sure you are left in bloody pieces." Sebastian explained slowly, his eyes returning to normal as he shoved the younger demon away. "Do not try anything." he grumbled. Lucian's eyes were wide with fear as he took off. Sebastian headed home quickly, running into his sons. "We need to talk about your sister." Sebastian led them to the couch and they sat down. "What is it?" Tyce and Huntly asked in exact unison.

"Well... she is expecting a baby by Lucian." Sebastian stated, and his eyes widened as his sons eyes widened and they snarled, trying to jump up, but he grabbed them by their sleeves. "No, calm down. We will be fine. Violence will not solve our issues." Sebastian sat his sons back down and smiled at them, pulling them closer to him. They heard Mey-Rin scream from upstairs, and their eyes all widened in unison. They rushed up the stairs as fast as they could, and Sebastian slammed the door to Ciel's room open. "He is dead!" Mey Rin whimpered.

Sebastian felt like he had been stabbed in the chest as he ran to his lover's side. Ciel laid there lifeless, his skin as pale as it could get, navy blue hair resting over his closed eyes. "Mother!" Tyce cried, tossing his arms around Ciel's body. "Please do not leave us..." Huntly whimpered, throwing his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian closed his eyes, hoping he could just disappear.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took SOOOOO long for me to upload another chapter. Thank you SO much for all the reviews. it means a lot. Keep it up so i can keep updating! love ya guys! And sorry for the random plot twist, but I had to throw it in to prevent writers block xD Again, follow, favorite, and review! Thankies!


End file.
